WTF un Psicologo
by la-novh94
Summary: Su majestad preocupada, por el atentado que se dio hace una semana, decide tomar cartas en el asunto y sometera a todas sus organizaciones a un examen psicologico, eso significa que vendra un psicologo a hellsing, que hayazgos ara el psicologo no lo se. VOLVI! nena okay continuare el fic.
1. AVISO

¿WTF un Psicólogo?

Cap: 01 El Aviso

En una mañana normal en la mansión Hellsing.

Lugar: Oficina de Integra

Hora: 8:00am

-Viendo televisión- Noticias

Sonidos de televisión: Y en otras noticias el atentado de la semana pasada, al fin fue aclarado, el terrorista que fue identificado como Scott Emou, declaro que era una venganza contra el general Swars, por crímenes de guerra. Al parecer quedo traumado por la muerte de sus padres…

-Fin de la transmisión-

(Integra había apagado la televisión)

Integra siguió leyendo el diario y le pregunto a Walter.

~Walter, que piensas de esto, no crees que es mucho un atentado al MI6, por venganza? ~

Walter que estaba a un lado de integra, tomando el té haciendo compañía dijo.

~mmm… la venganza nunca es buena, hacer ese atentado complico muchas cosas…~

Integra interrumpió su lectura

~Pero bueno creo que ahora tendrán que investigar mejor a la gente que ascienden, a eso te refieres Walter ~

~No señora, al parecer su majestad tomo el asunto en serio, anoche llego un comunicado, su majestad se preocupa ahora por la salud mental y no solo física de la gente que sirve a su país. Enviara psicólogos y si es necesario psiquiatras a todas las organizaciones gubernamentales públicas y privadas de uso policiaco y militar, al parecer Hellsing está en la lista~

Finalizo el mayordomo. Integra dejo de lado el periódico y su desayuno.

~Walter, porque no me habías informado esta situación?, cuando llega el psicólogo? ~

~ La razón porque no había informado esto es porque llego hace mmm.., creo que por la madrugada, además dejaría de lado su desayuno.

Integra pensó: te preocupas por mi salud ok –suspiro-

~ Walter está bien, pero no lo vuelvas hacer, ahora repito cuando llega el psicólogo? ~

~Parece que mañana entre las 8:00 y 10:00 am. ~

~Porque tan temprano~

~Al parecer checara a todo el personal de Hellsing~

~Valla, te maldigo Scott Emou, me has complicado un poco mas mi ajetreada vida ~

Walter se levanto y se dispuso a recoger y apenas partía, cuando integra le pregunto.

~Walter, tienes resultados de cómo le ha ido a las demás agencias~

~No señora, pero si quiere puedo investigar, y le traigo los resultados inmediatamente, desea algo mas~

~Si avísale a seras que te ayude a informar a el personal ~

~Si mi señora~

Así salió Walter de la oficina.

Integra comenzó su jornada laboral otro día mas de papeleo.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Lugar: Sótano de la mansión

Hora: 18:00pm

Walter se dirigía a la habitación de seras, con una transfusión de ahí partiría a la habitación de Alucard. Walter llego y dejo la transfusión lista en la mesa, dio unos golpecitos al ataúd de seras, oyó unos quejidos y supo que ya había logrado despertar a seras. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió con Alucard.

5minutos después.

Walter llego con Alucard le daría el aviso y advertencia, no quería que ql que saliera loco de la mansión fuera el psicólogo, lo saco de sus pensamientos una voz oscura.

Ahí estaba sentado en esa silla con enorme respaldo.

~Oh shinigami que temprano has llegado hoy~

~Buenas tardes Alucard, he venido a darte un aviso~

~Oh… de que se trata~

~Bueno supiste del atentado de hace una semana~

~Si fue la noticia de la semana, que tiene~

~Bueno se aclaro que fue la venganza de un niño traumado~

~Valla que débil~

~Débil o no me recuerda a alguien que juro matar a los responsables de la muerte de su padre~

~Walter no confundas venganzas~

~A no?, olvidaba hay distintos tipos de venganza~

~Si, shinigami, pero aclárame algo a que viene todo eso que ya comenzamos a discutir~

~Su majestad preocupada por la salud mental de los patriotas que sirven al país ordeno que se enviaran psicólogos a todas las organizaciones gubernamentales públicas y privadas… ~

~Así que nos enviaran carne fresca… o que bien~

~Ni creas que formara parte de tus juegos Alucard, te pido que no provoques una mala impresión y mucho menos tus dramas~

~Walter que aburrido, pero está bien~

~Bueno eso es todo me retiro~

Walter hizo un ademan y salió de ahí.

Alucard cruzo las piernas y sonrió.

~Aunque digan sus advertencias aun así disfrutare la visita del psicólogo~

Walter regreso a la habitación de Seras. Encontró a una vampira, haciendo caras a su desayuno.

~Hola Walter, que te trae por aquí~

~Señorita Victoria, Sir Integra me dijo que tenía que ayudarme con un aviso~

~Aviso, Walter de que se trata~

~Se lo diré de forma resumida, Gracias al atentado de la semana pasada, su majestad en vio a psicólogos a las organizaciones públicas y privadas, para ver si estamos bien mentalmente~

~Wao, que preocupada debió ponerse su majestad como para tomar estas preocupaciones~

~En fin mañana llega el psicólogo, así que tenemos que avisar a todo el personal, tu avisas a los gansos salvajes y yo a los demás.

~ok Walter yo les aviso, a qué horas llegara el psicólogo~

~de 8:00 a 10:00am es probable~

~ok yo te cubro Walter~

~gracias señorita victoria~

Walter salió de la habitación, aun tenía que ir a darle a integra los informes que había conseguido, fue difícil pero lo logro.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Lugar: Oficina de Integra

Hora: 21:30pm

La información estaba desordenada, la tuvo que ordenar, informo al personal, y por ultimo le quedaba por entregar el informe a integra, hoy había sido un día muy ajetreado así que Walter dijo mentalmente: Maldito Scott Emou, vino a complicar las cosas.

~Sir Integra aquí tiene el informe, son sobre el MI5 y el departamento de la marina, al parecer son a los que han evaluado más pronto~

~O gracias Walter~

~A lo que entendí, el 50% de la gente está en depresión, el 25% fue considerado estable, el 20% no soportan la presión, 5% esperan a la muerte en su trabajo, creo que son suicidas~

~Valla, me pregunto cómo serán las cifras aquí~

~Probablemente sea, el 50% temen que no se les pague por sus borracheras, 25% temen ser despedidos, y el 98% temen pos u vida al hacer cabrear a Alucard y Sir integra~

~Muy gracioso Walter ~Dijo en tono sarcástico

~Señora si no necesita nada más me retiro~

~Puedes retirarte Walter~

Walter salió. Integra encendió un cigarrillo y se dispuso a leer el informe, cuando fue interrumpida por Alucard.

~Alucard creí no haberte llamado~

~Es cierto que mañana vendrá un intruso aquí~

~Si, ordenes son ordenes~

~Estas nerviosa por ello~

~No me gustan los psicólogos ¬¬ eso es todo~

~Por qué no ama, tengo entendido que los que medican son los psiquiatras~

~Tengo mis razones~

~No lo compartirá conmigo~

~No, pero tengo una orden para ti, no lo arruines Alucard~

~Si maestro~

Alucard desapareció. Integra siguió leyendo el informe.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Llegada

****disclameir: Hellsing no me pertenencen solamente me gusta hacer historias sobre ellos

lo que esta ~entre~ son las conversaciones o dialogos que dicen los personajes

_y asi pensamientos_

sin mas enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.: 02 Llegada<strong>

* * *

><p>Integra había marchado a dormir y quien no ya era muy tarde solo había 2 personas despiertas o más bien 2 vampiros despiertos.<p>

* * *

><p>Lugar: sala de tiros<p>

Hora: 3:30am

Alucard rompió el hielo.

~Seras que piensas del asunto del psicólogo~

~Se me hace interesante~

~Tal vez sea divertido, ver como se quiebran los humanos~

~Yo tengo una duda cuando dijeron que a todo el personal eso nos incluye a nosotros 2~

~Interesante tu pregunta Seras, me pregunto qué tipo de humano será~

~Oh maestro no sea duro con el psicólogo~

~Lo tendré en mente~

* * *

><p>Lugar: Habitación de Integra<p>

Hora: 7:00am

Integra apenas despertaba se supone que la alarma sonaría a las 6:30am, parece que alguien apago la alarma. ~Alucard desgraciado~ pensó, se levanto pronto que tal si el psicólogo decidia llegar a las 8:00am, asi que fue a tomar una ducha.

Salió se vistió y fue a su oficina.

Mientras Walter hacia los preparativos para la visita.

* * *

><p>Lugar: Oficina de Integra.<p>

Hora: 8:15am

Walter llevo el desayuno a la oficina de integra.

~Señora cree que sea puntual el psicologo~

~No lo se Walter, me pregunto quien será~

30 minutos después

~Parece que aun no llega~

~Señora no se impaciente~

Había transcurrido normalmente el desayuno.

Dieron finalmente las 9:00am y por fin sonó el timbre, tal vez había llegado el psicólogo, Walter atendió el llamado inmediatamente. Minutos después Walter aviso la llegada del psicólogo.

* * *

><p>Lugar: De nuevo la oficina de integra<p>

Hora: 9:10am

Integra estaba de pie cuando llego el psicólogo.

~Buenos días Sir Hellsing~ dijo el psicólogo

~Buenos días~

~Permítame presentarme soy, Claude Rubio especialista en psicología pero puede llamarme Claude~

~Rubio ese apellido es~

~Es poco común en mi país, soy mexicano~

~oh así que es extranjero~

~sí, eso explica mi apariencia~

Pequeña descripción de Claude el psicólogo, era un hombre de unos 25 años de edad, complexión media, 1.70m de altura, tez moreno claro, ojos color café oscuro, cabello café oscuro tanto que rayaba en el negro, usaba unas gafas color azul, y vestía un traje color gris.

~Tome asiento~

~gracias~

Ambos se sentaron, Claude entonces abrió una de sus maletas y saco una carpeta, se la entrego a Integra.

~Tome quizá quiera saber más de mi~

~Oh si deje veo, como consiguió el trabajo~

~Bueno su majestad escogió de entre los mejores, no solo tenían que ser expertos en psicología, si no que no teníamos que ser escépticos a ciertos temas ya que al aparecer aquí la situación estaría algo loca~

~Valla al parecer su majestad te conoce~

~Si ella a sido de gran ayuda, gracias a su beca logre graduarme~

~disculpe si suena grosero, pero de cuanto será su estancia aqui~

~cuantos de personal son~

~mmm.., Son 20 personas de mantenimiento, 100 soldados, Walter, Seras y yo~

~Son todos, su majestad me advirtió de Alucard, que no me confiara mucho de él~

~Alucard cuenta, bueno en total somos 124 personas~

~Ok veamos si trabajo de 8hrs diarias, atiendo en 2 horas a 4 personas, son 16 personas al día, creo que en una semana y 1 día termino~

~4 personas en 2 horas, que rápido~

~o si se me da muy fácil, ahora podría asignarme un lugar para trabajar~

~o si dígale a Walter todo lo que necesite~

Integra llamo a Walter, Walter estuvo ahí casi inmediatamente.

~Si señora, dígame que se le ofrece~

~Walter haz todo lo que diga, el psicólogo, asígnale un espacio para su trabajo~

Así salieron Walter y Claude de la oficina de integra.

* * *

><p>Lugar: por los pasillos de la mansión<p>

Hora: no lo sé perdí mi reloj

~Bueno me presento soy Walter C. Dornez, mayordomo de la familia Hellsing~

Lo saludo de la mano, Claude.

~Soy Claude Rubio psicólogo al servicio de su majestad~

~Dígame su estancia será larga aquí~

~Bueno creo que durare aquí una semana~

~Oh, entonces le daré una habitación para que se instale~

~Sí, señor Dornez, podría~

~Puede llamarme Walter~

~Y a mi Claude ~

~Oh, si que podría hacer por usted~

~Decirme porque solamente califique yo para ver a todo el personal de Hellsing~

Fue cuando de repente apareció un perro negro, con seis ojos rojos.

Walter: _Maldición que hace aquí Baskerville._

Claude: _Contente, no puedes tocarlo te podría morder, o pero se ve tan condenadamente hermoso y raro._

Ambos se paralizaron, Baskerville se acerco a Claude y comenzó a olfatearlo y a frotarse contra él, Walter vio a Claude que comenzaba a temblar y a sudar, lo quiso sujetar, cuando Claude simplemente se agacho y recogió a Baskerville.

~Oh cosita que hermoso eres~

Baskerville se paralizo no era la reacción que esperaba.

~Quien es lindo y peludo aquí, quien tu tu si solamente tu~

Walter vio esto y pensó:_ Tal vez porque no te asusta lo paranormal, los gansos salvajes huyen de sus prácticas cuando ven a Baskerville._

Baskerville soltó la gota gorda no esperaba que lo mimaran.

~Oh Walter no me dijiste que tenían una mascota~

~Ah si, el no es un perro común, es un perro demonio~

~Oh si, quien es el perrito demonio, tu tu lo eres~

~Tal vez por eso su majestad te escogió~

Claude no soltó a Baskerville todo lo que resto de camino a su nueva habitación.

* * *

><p>Lugar: oficina de Integra.<p>

Hora: perdí la hora

Integra leía los datos de Claude.

Claude Rubio

Edad: 25

Fecha de nacimiento: desconocida

Trabajo: Psicología en el área de la universidad de Oxford

Nacionalidad: Mexicana

Tipo de sangre: o+

_Blah~blah_

Sueños y metas

Ayudar a la gente, tener familia.

_Vaya que sueños_

_Blah~blah_

Como te describes, soy un poeta enamorado, aficionado a lo sobrenatural y al anime, todo es posible en la vida.

_Aja! ~ cree en vampiros por eso fue el candidato perfecto~_

_Asunto cerrado._

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

><p><em>AJA hasta aqui le corto<em>

_claude parece ser un tipo raro en gustos por eso tomo el cargo el no es escéptico a estos temas por lo que fue quien dio el ancho._

_hola hola gente_

_si es que alguien lee esto_

_aqui les traigo una idea loquita que se me ocurrio_

* * *

><p><strong><em>OMAKE<em>**

Lugar: habitacion temporal de claude

hora:00:00am

claude estaba viendo el anime(inserte el nombre aquí) en su laptop, mientras tanto Alucard quería sacarle un susto y ademas conocerlo, así que se le ocurrió una idea muy buena según el, vio que le salían anuncios de una nueva película japonesa se veía una niña que la verdad aterraba así que Alucard decidió transformarse en esa niña.

o si tu puedes~ decia alegremente claude al parecer estaba viendo una pelea, ~tu mandas nadie te llega~

Alucard se habia transformado y entonces hizo su entrada.

(por eso no veo anime con la luz apagada, naa mentira), las luces apagadas solamente una luz la pantalla de la lap, comenzo

~uuuuhhh... uuuuuhhh...UUUUUUUUUHHHH~

claude no presto atencion, asi que Alucard prosiguio acechando a su presa.

~uuuuuuhhh... a..yuuuu...DA~

claude siguio como si ver que esto no funcionaba Alucard se acerco y agacho para saltarle del piso a la cama.

claude seguia animado hasta que no vio una cara horrible saltandole encima, fue cuando sabia que su entrenamiento no fue en vano.

~AHHHHHH...ESPIRITU DEL MAL CALLATE INTERRUMPES LA PELEA~ tomo del cabello a la niña y le dio vueltas antes de soltarla y mandarla a dar contra la pared.

Alucard fue a parar a la pared y derribo un librero por lo cual hizo escandalo y 5min despues walter estaba ahi.

cuando walter llego vio que estaba como si nada claude sentado en la cama, y a una niña tirada junto a la pared.

~pero que demonios a pasado aqui~

~nada solamente que ese espiritu no me dejaba ver mi anime en paz~

alucard se volvio a su tamaño original y dijo~maldito humano nadie nunca me habia arrojado asi, eres valiente~

~oh si ya me lo habian dicho, disculpen que suene grosero pero podrian salir de mi habitacion no me dejan ver mi anime~

alucard y walter se disculparon y salieron de la habitacion.

**fin**

* * *

><p>XD que tal que les parecio el omake es que tenia esa idea y necesitaba sacarla bueno eso es todo bye~bye<p> 


	3. CONOCIENDO la mansion

Antes que nada deben agradecer esta actualización a mishima sashi que fue la que me estuvo acosando XD.

En fin disfruten de la lectura.

P.D cambiare ahora la forma de narración y am alguien me puede decirme como se editan los archivos aquí antes si sabia pero ahora ya no recuerdo como.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: conociendo<strong>

Después de que Walter le diera una habitación, y el terminara de instalarse, Claude pensó que sería buena idea explorar la mansión y de paso conocer a sus pacientes.

Y así salió de su habitación y siguió el consejo de su padre.

"siempre hacia la derecha", pudo notar varios cuadros, algunos eran retratos y otros paisajes. Y así continúo su recorrido, llego hasta lo que era un jardín hermoso, vio a un jardinero y algo viejo, cortando un rosal.

Como buen curioso que es y para comenzar su trabajo, comenzó una charla con el jardinero.

~ disculpe señor, es feliz con su trabajo~

El jardinero que estaba concentrado, después de hacer un corte, volteo y contesto.

~oh claro que soy feliz, me gusta hacer lo que hago y ver la recompensa a cambio~

~ Y cuál es esa recompensa~

~ver que contribuyo a que este jardín siga hermoso y todos los disfruten~

Esta respuesta considero Claude la daba una persona feliz.

~Bueno le gusta la vida que lleva? ~

~oh claro que si soy feliz, tengo a mi esposa tenemos una relación que no podría pedir mas, a mis hijos les va bien y mis nietos son una alegría~

~me alegro señor, ahora me retiro, tengo que seguir conociendo a mis compañeros de trabajo~

El señor también lo despidió y Claude regreso a la mansión.

El plan de Claude era el de conocer a todos sin que le tuvieran miedo, rechazo o incomodidad; y verlos en su entrono de trabajo.

Y fue así como conoció a casi la mayoría del personal, quien diría que conseguiría un par de números telefónicos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la oficina de sir Integra<p>

Sir Integra tomaba el té de las 5:00pm.

~Walter como va el asunto del psicólogo? ~

~creo que va bien a excepción por el incidente de baskerville~

Integra alzo la ceja mientras bebía su te, dejo de lado su te y dijo en tono serio.

~Baskerville?, que sucedió~

Walter no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, se aclaro la garganta y dijo.

~bueno, em vera llevaba al psicólogo a su habitación, cuando baskerville venia por el pasillo, me detuve y el psicólogo también, baskerville se acerco, note que el psicólogo comenzó a temblar y sudar, pensé que se desmayaría, baskerville se acerco mas, iba a sujetar al psicólogo, cuando….~

~cuando que Walter~ dijo la sir algo intrigada no quería saber que le dio casi un infarto al psicólogo, mas papeleo.

~cuando el psicólogo abrazo a baskerville~

La sir se quedo perpleja ~en serio lo abrazo? , baskerville se ve algo aterrador para la gente normal, de hecho fue la travesura favorita del mes pasado de Alucard, el andar persiguiendo a los mercenarios~

Cuando la voz de alucard interrumpió~ debe admitir que fue gracioso~

Walter dijo~ Ja, dile eso a los mercenarios, que casi querían renunciar, por tus inocentes paseos~

Integra dijo~ en serio el psicólogo te abrazo? ~

Walter interrumpió a alucard ~eso no fue todo, también lo mimo como si fuera un cachorro~

Alucard dijo~ debo admitir que esa reacción no me la esperaba~

La sir solamente se rio, ante lo dicho

Walter comenzó a recoger los trastes y todo lo puso en el carrito al ver que la sir había terminado su te.

~con su permiso señora, adiós Alucard~

Walter salió de la oficina.

Viendo que Walter se fue, Alucard dijo ~ese humano es valiente~

~lo dices por como reacciono al verte, leí su expediente es fan de lo sobrenatural~

~interesante~

~el hecho de que crea en vampiros no lo hace invulnerable a sustos alucard, no lo presiones~

~que aburrida eres Integra, no me dejas jugar con nuestro invitado~

~Alucard, es un enviado de la reina, el, la conoce personalmente…..~

Alucard interrumpió~ y eso que tiene~

La sir respondió un poco enojada~ porque puedo dar la impresión que no te puedo controlar, que acaso no piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos~

A lo que alucard respondió despreocupado ~am no yo actuó impulsivamente la gran mayoría de las veces~

Sir integra se encolerizo ~ ahhh! Idiota! Te digo, no….. te ordeno que no rompas el juicio y la razón de ese hombre entendiste~

~si maestro~ dijo finalmente Alucard desapareciendo.

A estas discusiones siempre la estresaban, saco un puro lo encendió y aspiro, y de nuevo comenzaron sus pensamientos.

Ese psicólogo es raro, pero tal vez sea igual que los demás, al pensar eso estrujo su mano.

Ah rayos, porque recordé eso, se dijo a si misma la sir.

* * *

><p>Regresando al recorrido de Claude.<p>

Ahora Claude se había perdido, iba pensando sobre tal vez donde estaba, cuando choco con algo o más bien alguien.

~ouch! Lo siento~ dijo la voz de una chica.

Claude no logro verla bien pues se le habían caído sus gafas (sin sus gafas ve borroso lo lejano y digamos que reboto al chocar con la chica a una distancia razonable).

~ lo siento es que me perdí y venia distraído~ dijo eso mientras buscaba a tientas sus gafas.

~es que se me hizo tarde para el entrenamiento, o toma se te cayeron~ dándole las gafas perdidas.

~ a gracias~ entonces la vio vestía un traje militar conformado por una falda, unas medias largas blancas y una camisa de mangas cortas, era rubia de pelo corto y ojos azules(hablo de seras XD).

Claude se quedo hipnotizado un momento, hasta que la chica se presento.

~Soy seras y tú? ~

~a soy Claude, oyes tu vistes militarmente, tal vez podrías llevarme con los soldados son los que me hacen falta de conocer~

~ Y tu eres? ~

~ A se me olvidaba, soy el psicólogo enviado por su majestad~

~ Ah eres tú, claro ven sígueme~ seras lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo, ~ no te quieres perder de nuevo, verdad? ~ Lo decía para justificar el hecho de tomar su mano.

Claude se ruborizo, es una chica linda pensó. ~gracias, y dime tu eres un soldado~

~si, formo parte, de hecho soy yo quien los entrena, tengo un poco mas de experiencia que ellos~

~oh en serio, debe ser un trabajo duro~

~je, lo es, pero bueno es lo único en lo que puedo trabajar por el momento~.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED….<p>

No tan cortito, see bueno es que ayer no se me ocurría mas y dije hasta aquí le dejo pero bueno, gracias por sus palabras de aliento, y a todos los que pedían conti aquí les va, ya sé que rumbo tomara la historia no sé cuantos capis sean, pero bueno este es el primer día de llegada de Claude. Mañana comenzara a trabajar y recuerden son 7 dias y se va, es lo que dijo o le dará gusto estar en la mansión y atrasara su trabajo.

Bueno hasta el próximo capi.

Se despide Nov.


End file.
